


_Idolize [Oikawa Tooru x Reader]

by unknown_wnbe



Series: Small Triangle Universe [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_wnbe/pseuds/unknown_wnbe
Summary: Just a story about your feelings toward a particular brown-haired setter from Aoba Johsai- Oikawa Tooru





	_Idolize [Oikawa Tooru x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story about your feelings toward a particular brown-haired setter from Aoba Johsai- Oikawa Tooru
> 
> I don’t own the characters nor anything, just the plot.
> 
> Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

_He’s just a human, not even a genius one, and he has so many flaws, but that doesn’t mean you love him any less._

* * *

> _He was someone that you could never reach._

Coincidentally or not, it seemed both of you always crossed path. You had gone to the same school with him- Oikawa Tooru, since your early days as a kid in elementary school, until now you spent your last days in high school before graduation.

You knew him, of course. He was fairly famous because of his good looks and his skill in volleyball, although you were unsure whether he knew about your existence or not.

What you were sure of was that he has inspired you, in so many ways that you should thank him for. 

And that little fact- that you’ve fallen for him.

> _You had always admired his determination._

When you became a third year junior high school student in Kitagawa Daichi, you were fortunate enough be placed in the same class with him and his best friend- Iwaizumi Hajime.

Iwaizumi-san, as you called him, was a nice person although he has a slightly scary demeanor. You couldn’t say that both of you were friends- since you never spoke to him in daily basis, but one day he invited you to watch the last match between his team against the famous powerhouse school, Shiratorizawa Academy Junior High.

You agreed, since you had nothing better to do, and you were kinda curious about their routines after you overheard them speak about volleyball as if it was the most amazing sport in the world.

You couldn’t help but focus on their setter- Oikawa Tooru, as the match begin. You saw concentration in his face, and determination inside his gaze. 

He’s a hard worker- you could tell from a single glance at his flawless technique. His figure was somewhat overwhelming to see.

He was so radiant- so lively. 

Annoyingly so, because you always think that you wouldn’t be able to do something like him- to give in your 100 % for something you want. You have plenty of talents, but you had mastered none of them. 

And it seemed like Lady Luck was always by your side because although you never tried your hardest, you still received good results. You have learned on how to be satisfied with the second or even the third place. You were too used on being in the second or third place that you didn’t even bother to try anymore, since you had always thought that it was your limit as a human.

 _‘I’m not a pessimist- I’m just a realist,’_ that was how you always reasoned with yourself, giving up when you deem that your goal was impossible to reach.

But after seeing him like this-

He made you want to try harder, to stop reasoning with yourself, to exceed the border that you thought was your limit.

_Oikawa Tooru._

He had somewhat became your inspiration.

* * *

Oikawa Tooru received the award as The Best Setter.

His school- your school, was placed in the second place beneath Shiratorizawa.

It seemed Shiratorizawa was a very high wall to climb upon, even for him.

You directed your gaze to him and you were surprised by the fact that he cried- well alongside Iwaizumi-san- but still, he cried.

It confused you- what were his tears for? Hadn’t he tried his best? Shouldn’t he be proud of himself?

You almost thought that he had finally given up. But when you took further inspection at his countenance from the spectator seat, you realized that he didn’t cry because he felt that all his efforts was for nothing.

It was tears of determination. _‘I will defeat Shiratorizawa, they will pay for this,’_ was what his face told you.

Somehow his willpower made him look like a brave king from a fallen kingdom with all of his vassals by his side, fighting for honour with valiance and valor to conquer the great wall of Shiratorizawa.

His willpower, his determination, his dedication, his struggle-

All of it, has made you fall in love with him.

> _He inspired you to be the best_

The cherry blossom petals fell to the ground beautifully- almost as if it was congratulating you for your success on entering the prestigious Aoba Johsai, you new school.

Clad in your new uniform, you shifted your hold in your bag, slightly nervous on how to greet the new faces in your new school. The tight knot in your stomach stopped you on your trance. Maybe you should go home-

“Eh? Aren’t you Iwa-chan’s girlfriend?” The cheery voice was replaced by a loud _‘ouch’,_ followed by protest from a familiar voice, shouting _‘She’s not my girlfriend Trashykawa!’_

“Iwaizumi-san...?” You sounded more hesitant than you intended. He greeted you in a formal way and vice versa, then he dragged Oikawa towards the entrance of the school, ignoring the latter’s loud whine.

You chuckled at the sight. _‘They’re very close, hm?’_ you thought, smiling as you continued your steps towards the school.

The pain in your stomatch and the nervousness has long forgotten.

* * *

You joined the extracurricular of your favourite sport, the one that had caught your interest. From then on you must work hard if you wish to catch up, especially with those who had practiced in their younger days.

Honestly, it was a pain in the arse.

To work so hard on your technique and stamina, the soreness it caused to your muscles and joints, all of it almost made you give up halfway through.

_But he wouldn’t give up on something like this, wouldn’t he?_

So you continued. Despite the urge to give up and trash talk from your jealous teammates-

You keep on going.

And it seemed that, you have the talent that it required because you made it to the competition. 

And you won. 

The Lady Fortuna was still by your side. You silently thanked her in your mind when you received your medal.

You couldn’t help but think about him too- Oikawa Tooru. After all he was the reason of why you kept on going. You inhaled a deep breath as a smile gradually graced your face.

For once, you understand how it felt to work so hard for something that you want. 

For once, you tasted the sweetness of victory that made you wanted to taste more.

For once, you felt that maybe you could finally reach him.

> _He was your fairy tale_

You came to his practices quite frequently, and you’ve come to almost all of his matches. You noticed that it’s not only you who had fallen for his charm, but also plenty of other girls. However, unlike them you didn’t have the courage to come to him or greeted him.

Some of his fans were lucky because he returned their feelings and they started a beautiful relationship as lovers.

But you’d settled for being an admirer.

Although a part of you did want to experience the youthful love with him, your passive nature always came out as you always thought it was futile to chase after him. You didn’t even dare to hope that he would return your feelings or even acknowledge your existence, especially with all the prettier fans of his; but you would still support him, even if he didn’t know it.

 _‘Or maybe,’_ you thought, _‘He doesn’t need to know it at all.’_

He’s someone that you could never reach afterall.

* * *

It was summer when someone had confessed their feelings to you.

You accepted their confession.

* * *

Aoba Johsai lost the match against Karasuno and the third years were retired.

> _He’s someone that deserved your gratitude_  
> 

Time was scarier than you thought.

It flew so fast, that you didn’t even realize how fast it was until now, you stood and took some pictures with friends that you’ve made in highschool.

You ran to the quieter place in your school and took a deep breath with your eyes closed. Memories made you feel nostalgic, as you went to volleyball gym. You didn’t even know why, your feet were just keep walking on their own to the gym.

To your surprise, you found someone that you had idolized for so long- Oikawa Tooru. He leaned against the wall, his gaze were wandering around the gym.

Your head was telling you to turn around, but your feet kept walking towards him.

“Hey,” you greeted him casually, trying to be as calm as possible. He looked surprised, but greeted you back with his cheeky grin. You leaned beside him. Serene atmosphere surrounded both you, and you were almost sorry to break the silence when you started a conversation with him.

“What will you do after we graduate?”

“Hm?” he smiled teasingly. “But we already graduated!” 

You sighed. “Just answer the question.”

“Well... i... don’t know, actually,” He confessed, which surprised you.

“Aren’t you going to be a professional volleyball player...?” You peered at him curiously, raising your brow in confusion.

“I am, but...” He avoided your gaze and sighed. “The future is really scary.”

You nodded, agreeing to him.

Silence enveloped both of you back, as you finally decided to confessed your feelings for him. You didn’t want to have any regrets, and this could be the last chance you have before you leave high school.

‘It’s now or never... right?’

Taking a deep breath, you stood straight in front of him. 

“Oikawa Tooru,” You began and bowed at him. “Thank you for your hardwork.” 

“Eh?” 

“This might sound creepy- but I... I...” You took another deep breath. “I’ve been watching you since your last match in Junior High. You.. You’ve inspired me a...and... uhm,” You cleared your throat. “I mean... you- you’re a really hardworker a...and I’ve seen your efforts and your d-determination.. and I-I... I admired you for that,” another cough. “You’re amazing a-and you’ve inspired me...” 

‘Damn it you’ve said it before,’ silently cursed yourself, you closed your mouth, trying to put your jungle of thought in correct order.

He called your name, but with flushed cheeks, you decided not to back off.

“OIKAWA TOORU!”

“Y-yes?”

”You’reagreatpersonwhohadinspiredmetonevergiveupandIreallyadmiredyourhardwork! S-sothankyourfornevergivinguponanything,becauseyourdeterminationisveryinspiringandI’msureyouwillbeaprofessionalvolleyballplayerwhocanbringyourteamtovictorybecausehonestlyyourskillaregreat! A..andIhopeyouwillnevergiveupbecauseyoudeservetobeawinner!”

You’re sure he wouldn’t understand your speech but you didn’t care at the moment. At least now you’ve gotten it out of your system, albeit stutteringly and now you were ready to move on. It feels like you’re going to die from embarrassment and your face was like on fire.

“Wow, (name)-chan,” he chuckled, but the way pink hue dusted his cheeks didn’t escape your gaze. “I didn’t know that you... feel that much for me.”

“You know my name?” you raised your eyebrow quizzically as he let out a faint laugh. 

“Of course! We’ve been in the same school since elementary, right?” His laughter died down as he stared at you intensely.

You squirmed slightly, felt kinda uncomfortable under his watchful gaze.

“...Thank you,” He looked slightly bashful as your eyes widen. “Thank you so much for supporting me. Thank you so much for... this. For reminding me that there’s still someone that will support me.”

You stared at him, wide eyed with tears brimming at the corner or your eyes, as you nodded and gave him your brightest smile.

And this, was enough for you.

* * *

As you lifted the heavy papers from your desk work, you eyes caught the headline on the newspaper. 

You smiled as you reminisced about your high school inspiration, Oikawa Tooru.

Suddenly your phone buzzed in your pocket.

Without looking at the caller id, you answered it. “Hello?”

_“Hello, (name)-chan? Have you seen the news? We won the competition!”_  


**Author's Note:**

> (A/N & Disclaimer)
> 
> Phew.... OMG it’s done yay~! My first ever Haikyuu fanfic <3 and yea, although it’s long, it’s a oneshoot.
> 
> Actually this fic was inspired by how I feel towards Oikawa... I love that Trashy king XD also from this;
> 
> “It’s actually quite rare for someone to give out their 100% in life. Most people will try, but when they meet with some unexpected plot twist, usually they give up. Only selected few who choose to continue their path, and those are the people who are usually successful in their life.”
> 
> The reader here is inspired by Oikawa’s hard work and thus able to be one of those selected people. Life will always give you choices, and it’s your choice to be successful or not. Because life is a b*tch so you have to work hard if you want to achieve something and unlock your true potential.
> 
> The title is idolize because I want to describe how an admirer feels towards their idol and how they are inspired by their idol. _About the ending, you may or may not in relationship with oikawa, but don’t forget that a myterious someone confessed to you and you accepted them lol._
> 
> Thank you for my beta reader (and editor) Wingsu my bae~ I’m glad to have you in my life lol.
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated :D


End file.
